New Beginings
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: 100 years after leaving Forks, the Cullens return to find Bella alive. And she has two older brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Will they allow Edward to get Bella back, or will the couple never be reunited. What will happen when an old enemy returns?
1. She's Alive?

EPOV

I looked up at Forks High School, and sighed. It'd been one hundred years since I'd been here.

"Are you sure about this Ed?" Emmett asked. "We understand if-"

"No. I need to do this, Emmett. She's dead," I flinched. "And I need to get over that."

Emmett studied me, then sighed. Not a second after that a brunette brushed past me. Well, brushed was an understatement. She practicly shoved me into Emmett.

I turned to glare at her and she glarred back.

I knew her. I couldn't place her right off the bat, but I knew her. She had long dark hair, and ice-blue eyes. She turned and walked away quickly.

"Wow." Emmett said. "The chicks dig you already."

"Who was she?" I wondered aloud. All of a sudden I didn't hear a thought from any of my siblings.

I turned and they all, even Rosalie, looked guilty.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. None of them spoke up and I smiled lightly. "Come on, just tell me."

"Well, Edward," Alice started. "Bella had a secret. One she never told you. Only me. I told the others...She, she wasn't human."

"She...That was..." She nodded and anger flarred up in me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alice? You know I love her and want her back and you keep this from me?"

A sudden vision flashed across her mind, and I turned. Just like she saw, he caught the foot ball that was coming at his head. Unlike the visoin, however, I was tackled straight after.

"Good catch, Mason. But you're just not prepared." A voice said.

"Stefan?" I asked. Stefan laughed and helped me up.

"What are doing here?" I asked. He grinned.

"Just needed a change." He said. Bella came up behind him.

"Stef, Elena wants to see you before class." She said. Stefan looked down at her and smiled.

"Okay. Bells, do you know-"

"Yes, Stefan, I know the Cullens." She snapped and walked away.

_Damn._


	2. Biology BPOV

BPOV

Why was _he_ here? Why now, when I was finally getting over him?

I sighed and my phone vibrated. I puled it out quickly. _From Damon._

_**Damon/**_**Bella**_**  
**_

_**How's it going so far?**_

**Lovely**

_**What happened?**_

**I'll tell you later.**

_**Okay, I love you, sis.**_

"Bella!Bella!Bella!" Alice Cullen squealed. I hugged her back.

"I missed you, too, Alice." I smiled.

We talked quietly through the whole class about the past hundred years, and shopping.

After first, I went to second, and found Emmett. We hugged and talked. Third was with Jasper and fourth was with Rosalie.

I didn't see any Cullens in gym, so I could unwind a bit.

Of course that feeling didn't last long. Sixth period Biology. And, of course, _He_ was there. At the only table with a empty seat.

I sighed and sat down. He smiled, "Hello, Bella."

I glared at him and pulled out my binder. I had pictures on the front, of Damon and I, of Stefan and Elena, and Damon and Elena.

Our teacher, a really young guy, told us just to talk to our partners, get to know them.

I looked over at him, "We know each other fine." I snapped and looked down.

"Who changed you?" He asked, softly.

"My brother" I snapped.

"Stefan?"

"No." He thought for a moment, then horror crossed his face.

"No, not Damon." He whispered.

"Yes, Damon, actually. He was always my favorite brother."

"And, are you..like him?"

"Only my eyes and hunting habits." I smiled.

"You hunt...humans."

"Yes. But not often, mainly blood bags." I sighed and flipped my hair.

Damon was coming home tonight and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**So, in my next chapter, what everyone's been waiting for, DAMON SALVATORE! **


	3. Home Comeing

BPOV

I drove home wondering. Why did he have to show up now? Why did he think he'd win me over? I parked and went inside.

I looked in my mirror and sighed. The girl in the mirror was not me. I used to have long blond hair, though my eyes hadn't changed. They still shone like ice pools, like Damon's.

_Damon._ I sighed. If only he had not fallen for Katherine. I'd resented her from the start. Damon had once been betrothed to Rose.

She'd been been beautiful. Long red hair, knowing green eyes, I'd went to her for everything.

Then _she _came. Father loved her, Stefan and Damon loved her, everyone loved her. Except me. I hated her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone at the door. I looked out my window and gasped, it was dark out.

"Stefan! Elena!" I called. No reply. I went out into the hallway and glanced around. "Damon?"

The person outside knocked again and I went to the door. I opened it and sighed.

Edward and Alice. Alice hugged me and I hugged her. I loved Alice, of course, but Edward...

Alice screamed.

A crow had flown through the open door and landed on my shoulder. I stroked his feathers.

"Hi, Damon." I cooed to the crow. He squawked and rubbed his head against my neck. Alice looked disgusted.

"This is my brother Alice, come say hi."

"No, no. I'm good." She said. I shook my head and turned for the stairs. Damon need clothes.

* * *

I know it's short. I just got home from my cousins wedding and I'm tired. Good night guys!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE. I HAD CHURCH, THEN I WENT TO MY COUSINS HOUSE. BUT I'M UPDATING SO DON'T COMPLAIN.**  


* * *

  
EPOV

I stared longingly as as she walked up the stairs, cooing to the bird. Alice still looked disgusted.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you see that?"

I nodded.

"You have to ask! Did you see the way she babied that...that _thing_?"

"He is NOT a thing!" Bella yelled at us from the stairs. Her face was shocking, the beauty was all gone. The veins underneath her eyes were standing out and she was starring at a Alice, looking ready to kill.

"Now, now, Isabella." Damon's sarcastic voice said from behind me. "Don't show your fangs."

Bella's face was instantly normal. She ran forward and threw herself into Damon's arms. He held her tightly to his chest and kissed her hair.

Stefan and Elena walked down stairs and Damon let Bella go.

Elena smiled at us then walked over to Damon. He wouldn't meet her eyes but hugged her tight when she put her arms around him. Stefan didn't like that.

"Hello Damon." Was all he said.

"Oh don't be so formal. Come on, hug me, too." Stefan rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"We'll be in the living room, follow me." Alice did. Elena and i started to, but Damon held her back.

"We need to talk." He whispered, all sarcasm gone.

"There's nothing to say." She whispered.

"Elena, please?"

"Damon, I have nothing to say to you."

Pain crossed his face. Then anger.

"Fine." He growled.

He turned and walked up the stairs. Bella gave Elena a look, then sighed.

"Damon, wait." Bella said. She ran up the stairs after him, and I felt bad.

Elena was starring after him, but turned and walked to the living room.

I looked at the stairway one more time then sighed. I made my way into the living room.

Not even an hour later Bella came downstairs. She looked at Elena with a harsh expression then turned to Stefan.

"It's time for Edward and Alice to go." She said. Stefan nodded.

"Why do you Scotch?"

"It's for Damon." She snapped.

"Damon doesn't need to drink as soon as he gets home." Stefan said.

"Damon can drink when ever he'd like. You're not his boss."

"But I am yours."

"First, Damon is my legal guardian. Second, I don't give a damn what you tell me. I'll do what I when I want." Bella snapped. She turned on her heel and walked off.

"Since when was she so...mean?" Alice asked.

"Since she started to follow Damon's lead." Stefan whispered.

I sighed, glad tonight was over.


	5. Nick Sparks books

BPOV

I brought the Scotch up stairs, along wit two glasses.

Damon was pretty torn up about something with Elena. No doubt they'd had something,or at least, slept together.

Damon loved her. I'd known that from the start. The way he'd stare at her, the way he did anything for her.

I'd tried to kill her, yes, but in my defense, I thought she was Katherine. Damon had stopped me, stefan pulled Elena away. Elena had considered Stefan the hero, even though Damon had the cuts, bruises  
and scratches I'd given all over him. I'd grown to like Elena, only like though.

"Hey, I got it." I said coming through the door. Damon looked up from my book and smiled.

"A book about a dog?"

"Singer is not just a dog. He's a guardian. Hence the name, The Guardian." I said sitting next to him.

"Nickolas Sparks, huh?" Ge asked, grabbing the bottle. "Thought you hated romance." He opened the bottle and downed half of it with a glass.

"I do. He's the one I'll read. I saw the Notebook and The Last Song, and I've read Dear John. He's awesome."

"Okay." He said smiling. "Here, I know you want some." He passed me the bottle and I drank some.

"So, what's been up? Since I left?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, well, the same. Trying to forget him...of course he's here now, though."

"I saw that. You have know idea how hard it was to keep from flying into the back of his head. God knows I wanted to." I laughed.

"I missed you, Damon." I whispered.

"I missed you, too, baby. And I'm staying this time. Forever." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You said that last time."

"I mean it this time. You need me now, with him here. I'm staying. And if I have to go, you're coming with me. I won't lose you again."

I hugged him again and sighed

"I love you, Dami." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bells." He whispered back.

Damon was more like father than a brother. Our Father only liked Stefan. He only ever cared for me when I was old enough to be married off. Damon watched over me and beat up all of my admirers.  
He never hated me for our mothers death right after my birth, not the Stefan had.

We'd been closer than ever before he dropped out of school. Then father had shipped him off to war, hoping he'd be shot. But he came home.

Then all hell broke lose.  


* * *

_**So as you can see i love nick sparks books. If you get a chance, read his books, the Guardian is the best. **_


	6. Threats

EPOV

I was sitting in my room, listening to an old record when Emmett came in.

"Hey, little brother." He said happily. I was still mad at so I didn't answer.

"What? I'm getting the silent treatment because I didn't tell you a secret?" No reply.

"Damn it, Edward. She told me not to tel you, okay! Her life wasn't all lolly-pops and rainbows you know."

"No, I don't know, Emmett!" I yelled at him. "Enlighten me. Please."

"Their dad hated them, her and Damon. Hell, Damon raised her." He said, then stopped. "Talk to her, Ed. It's not my business." He left me then.

I got up and grabbed my coat. I ran to Bella's house and stopped. Her window faced the yard.

She and Damon were playing cards and laughing. Every now and again, he'd take a drink from the bottle next to him. I stood there for a moment then stepped back. A twig snapped under my foot.

Faster than I thought possible, Damon was gone from the room and in front of me.

"You." He growled, glaring at me. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"I don't-"

"Oh, please. You know what I mean. You can play dumb with Stefan all you want, but I'm not going to have it. Stay away."

"But-"

"Shut-up. I don't want you near her, okay? She's gone through enough. So, play your little games with some other girl."

"I thought she was human." I whispered "If I had known she was a vampire I would have stayed."

"So, you wouldn't bother with her if she was human?" He asked. "Take a bite and leave? Maybe kill her so she wouldn't tell anyonme about you?"

"I would never hurt her-"

"But you did!" He yelled me. "You did, Cullen, and I'll make damn sure you'll pay fro that. For every tear she cried, for every scream she screamed, for everythimg you put her through."

He scarred me, now. He looked like Bella did earlier, veins under his eyes standing out, but he was showing his fangs. He came at me.

"Damon! Stop!"


	7. Fighting and Kissing

He froze. His face returned to normal.

"Let him go." Elena whispered. He did.

"Now back away."

It was almost funny to watch, the way Damon yielded to her orders like puppy. He backed away and Elena's eyes flashed to me.

"Go." She whispered. I nodded and ran.

DPOV

I wasn't looking at her, I couldn't. I loved her, and she'd crushed my feelings. She'd acted as if I meant nothing to her, said Stefan was the hero, the good guy.

"Damon. Look at me." I didn't.

"Damon James Salvatore, look at me right now." A laugh escaped me. She sounded like my mother when I'd gotten caught stealing from the kitchen before supper.

I turned, and wished I hadn't. She was mad.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm protecting her."

"Stefan said-" I cut her off.

"Stefan is a child, Elena. He doesn't get it. He doesn't know her." I stopped. "It's hurts her. To be around him, to feel his presence, to smell his scent. She was so close, almost over him.  
But I wasn't here for her. I had to go. And Stefan, he didn't help. He couldn't. He doesn't know how she works. I do. I should have been here."

"It's not your fault, Damon." Elena whispered coming towards me. I stepped back.

"No, it's yours." I whispered. Confusion hit her face.

"What? How?"

"I fell in love with you, Elena. I put my heart out, opened up to you, and you chose him! You acted as if he were a hero, when I did all the work. You hurt me, and I left."

"You ran. You didn't say goodbye or anything. Stefan, Bella, and I woke up one morning and you had just vanished."

"I don't handle rejection well." I muttered. "Not that you care."

"Excuse me?"

"As long as St. Stefan isn't involved , you're fine, right?"

She walked up to me and slapped me. Hard.

"How dare you? After everything we've been through!" Elena looked beautiful angry. Her eyes had a new light in them. I leaned down and kissed her.

She looked dazed when I pulled back.

"What was that?" She asked, when the shock faded.

"I...I don't really know. I'm wasted, right now." I whispered.

Elena sighed and looked at the house. I pulled her face back to mine.

"Don't fight it." I whispered. She looked at me for a long moment, then kissed me softly.

We spent all night out there, kissing and hugging each other.

I didn't think of Bella's troubles for the rest of the night. 


	8. BellaStefan, brother sister moment :

BPOV

It didn't look like Damon was coming back any time soon so I got up and grabbed my coat.

I needed to see him, to forgive him. I still loved him, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

I loved his eyes, his hair, his smile, everything. I walked down stairs and to the door.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked. I froze and turned around.

"Hey, Stefan." I said lightly, like I wasn't doing anything.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, crossing his arms. "It's almost midnight."

I starred at him for a second. "Hunting." I lied, then turned to the door again.

"Hey, can you wait for a second? I want to talk to you." He said touching my arm. I sighed.

"Sure, Stef." I whispered. He lead me to the living room and sat down.

"I know it must be hard for you, having him here, but he's my friend, Bells." Stefan said.

"I know, Stef. It does hurt, a little. But, I'll fix everything." i said. He gave me a look that our father sometimes would, one that said, I Don't Believe You For A Second, but sighed.

"Is that all, Stefan?" I asked. He nodded and I stood and headed for the door.

"Wait, Bella!" He yelled. I turned and he was walking towards me. He hugged me unexpectedly and sighed.

"I don't tell you enough, but I love you." He whispered. I hugged him back then and rubbed his back.

"I love you too, Stefan. I'll be back soon." He let me go and I opened the door.

I knew the Cullens were staying where they used to live and I ran there. I looked for Edward window and then climbed the house.

He was laying on his couch, back towards the window. I opened it quietly and climbed in.

"Edward?" I whispered. He snapped up and looked at me. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked again.

"I'm really here." I said, rolling my eyes. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, then the smiled faded.

"What do you want?" He asked, sadly. I sat beside him and sighed.

"Nothing." I said looking at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes and Ii just acted on an impulse.

I kissed him.


	9. Damon sad moment

DPOV

I woke up in he woods with my arm around Elena. We hadn't had sex, but we had talked. I think that's the only time I ever talked to a girl more deeply than how they looked at that moment in time.

I sat up and listened. I only heard one heartbeat from the house. So either Stefan was hunting or Bella was. I looked at Elena and sighed.

"Elena.." I whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, sweetie."

She opened her eyes a little and then closed them and pushed at my face.

"Not now, Stefan." She moaned.

"Elena, come on." I sighed, sadly. Always Stefan.

"Damon?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"The woods." I told her. She sat up and looked around. Last night must have came back to her because she turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell him." She whispered. "Damon, please, pretend last night didn't happen."

I closed my eyes and looked away, not letting her see how much that hurt.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed. Elena stood and stretched. Then turned toward the house.

"You coming?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just gonna sit for a minute." She nodded and left.

Tears fell down my cheeks. Elena would always go running back to Stefan. Everyone would go running back to Stefan. Why couldn't anyone want to be with me? Was I that bad?

It was moments like this I almost missed Katherine. At least she gave me a little attention. More than Elena does at least.

I sat there for a few minutes letting the tears fall then I stood and wiped them away. I ran to the house to find Stefan pacing, glancing at the phone and the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bella went hunting last night and didn't come back. I went numb.

"You don't think..." I whispered. "She wouldn't have attacked Bella here... Would she?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She's crazy."

"We have to find her, then. We have to go out and find her! We have to...I don't know, do something!"

Stefan lookd at me and sighed.

"And if we're to late?" He asked.

I gave him an 'I'm-Not-Sure' look and we ran to the door.


	10. The morning atfer

BPOV

I woke up in a strange bed. I sat up pulling the covers over my chest and looked around. Edward was laying beside me, starring at the ceiling. It was at times like this I hated our kind, well his. He didn't sleep.

"Hey." He said, looking at me. He was sparkling. _Damn._

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around. He sat up a little and looked at me.

"About ten. Why?"

"Damn." I said, getting up, not caring what he saw. He'd seen it last night, anyway.

"What?" He asked.

"I shouldn't..._We_ shouldn't have...If Damon finds out I'm dead, no pun intended. Oh, God, Damon! I bet he's thinking the worst right now. He and Stefan are probably out looking for me..." I was rambling, trying to find all my clothes, and get out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down a little." Edward said. "You're making my head spin."

I looked at him and he looked worried. I sighed and sat down.

"I really shouldn't come here. With..._her_ out there."

"Her? Who?" He asked. I only looked at him and he knew. He was in front of me in an instant "Victoria?"

I nodded.

"How long has she been hunting you?" He asked.

A few years. She's starting an army." I whispered. Cold fear trickled throw me whenever I thought of this. An army of new borns against the five of us, two of whom got nourishment from Bambi and Thumper.

Edward took my hands in his. "Look at me." He said. I did. "Do you need help?" I nodded.

"Then, we'll give it. You are family Bella, no matter what happens between you and I."

I smiled slightly then sighed.

"I can't ask that of you, Edward, of your family. This our war, not yours."

"We made her mad. I started it all with James." He whispered. "This is our war just as much as it is yours."

I studied him and sighed. "Fine."


	11. Finding Her

DPOV

I stopped at the edge of Forks and sighed. Stefan and Elena were next to me in a second.

"We've looked everywhere." I said.

"She somewhere around here. We'll find her Damon, I promise." Stefan said. I glared at him.

"She wouldn't be gone if youu hadn't brought that boy back into her life." I snapped. "She was just fine, until he came back."

"Don't pin this on me Damon, where were you when she left?" I faltered.

"The woods, I thought I heard something."

"What did you-" My phone cut him off.

**_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_**  
**_ You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_**  
**_ I want the world to see you be with me_**

"Bella? Where are you?"

"Home." Her voice said. "Where are you?"

"Where _were_ you?" I asked. I hated being parental unit, it sucks.

"Well, _dad_, I went hunting but got distracted."

"How?"

"Johnny Depp."

"What?" I sighed.

"I passed a store in Port Angles that had Alice in Wonderland on DVD, but they were closed. And I was to lazy to walk to Wal-Mart. So, I waited."

"You could have called." I said.

"Well, I didn't." I could almost see her flip her hair and roll her eyes.

"Okay." I smiled. "We'll watch it when we get home."

"YAY!" She squealed. "Okay! I'll pop popcorn, put out soda and chips and everything!"

"It's an hour long-" She hung up. I looked at Stefan and Elena.

"Johnny Depp movie." I sighed. Stefan rolled his eyes Elena leaned forward.

"Which one?" She asked

* * *

_**Okay I LOVE Johnny Depp, so...DON"T JUDGE ME! I love him in Alice in Wonderland best. My Myspace name is Tarrant Hightopp, The Mad Hatters real name. well, BYE!**_


	12. Jeremy

BOPV

I put everything out and smiled. At least every thing would be civil for a little while in the house. There was a knock at the door and went to it.

Alice and Edward, again. I opened the door and leaned against it.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, you're having a movie day, we thought we could join you."

_"She _thought." Edward said.

"Sorry, but this is a family affair." Damon said from behind me. "Salvatore's and Gilbert's only."

"There's only _one_ Gilbert!" Alice complained. Damon smiled.

"Actually, two." I turned to him.

"Jeremy's in town?" I asked. He nodded. Then looked back at Alice.

"If you want, we're having a football game tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Alice sighed, then looked at Edward. "Come on, let's tell Emmett." They left.

Damon frowned at me. "Grounded."

"What? Why?"

"You missed curfew." He said. "I told you, I hate being a parental unit, but when it comes to being one, I can do it."

"How long?" He sighed and put an arm around my shoulder, turning me toward the living room.

"We'll talk about it later. But you are, so don't go running off again." He smiled.

"Where's Jeremy hiding?" I asked, looking around.

"Kitchen." Damon said. I ran. There he was, talking to Elena.

I jumped on his back and held on tight. He laughed.

"Hey, Bella." He said. Elena smiled at us and left. I jumped down and he turned to face me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, hugging him.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, picking me up and swinging me around. I laughed and hit his back, he put me down.

"No. I love it when you visit." I said. "But that doesn't answer my question. So spill." He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"You didn't I'd let you fight alone, did you?" He asked. I sighed.

Jer-"

"Anna wouldn't have let you." He said softly. That closed it. When he pulled the Anna card, he always won. And he knew it. I nodded.

"Okay, fine. Come on, let's watch the movie." I said grabbing his arm.

"What is with girls and Johnny Depp anyway?" He asked.

I only laughed.


	13. Alice in Underland!

DPOV

Bella wasn't lying about putting out popcorn, chips, and soda. They littered the table and the DVD was already in. Alice's Theme was playing while Tim Burton's drawings of the character's came on screen.

"They're good for each other." Elena said from behind me. I was sitting on the love seat., she began to massage my shoulders, like she used to when I had a stressful day of helping Bella get over HIM.

"Who?" I murmured, relaxing a little.

"Bella and Jeremy." She said. "They help each other... I didn't know how he'd hold out without Anna..." Elena whispered. Jeremy hadn't been the same since Anna died that night in fire. I shuttered.

"MOVIE TIME!" Bella yelled coming in. Elena sat next to me, Stefan sat in the chair, Bella turned out the lights and she and Jeremy curled up on the couch. Bella hit play and we went quiet.

It started with Alice as a child, talking to her father after having a nightmare. Then skip forward thirteen years to she and her mother in a carriage, talking. I realize this was more of a 'Through The Looking Glass.'

The movie was quite boring for a while, until she fell down the rabbit hole. Alice looked around the room full of doors and tried to open each one. When she turned a table appeared with a key on it, she tried it and it only worked on the small door. She tried to climb through but was too big, she turned and the table which had the drink on it. She put the key down, drank it, shrunk, then tried the door again, locked.

My attention drifted to Elena, who was looking back at me. She waved and glanced at Bella, who was still watching, then to Stefan, who apparently lost interest, because he was no longer there. Elena frowned started to get up. I grabbed her hand.

"Stay." I whispered, silently praying she would. She sighed and sat back down, then curled into my side.

Alice, a mouse, a rabbit, two fat bald kids and a dodo bird were talking to a blue Caterpillar. According to Absalom, Alice wasn't Alice. She was being cornered by The mouse, the rabbit, the two fat bald kids and the dodo bird and the flowers. Alice pinched herself, thinking it was a dream and nothing happened, the mouse poked her foot with a meddle and a big animal thing came out and attacked them.

The rabbit and the dodo bird were captured, the animal chased Alice, who was so smart, stopped saying nothing would hurt her in her dream. The animal stopped in front of her and roared. The mouse ran from her hiding place, climbed it and poked it's eye out the and the fat boys ran. The fat boys were picked up and carried away by a bird.

It went on to the red queens castle and then back to Alice in the woods. The Cheshire cat appeared and led her to the Hare and The Hatter. Elena sat up, as did Bella. I rolled my eyes, Elena slapped me up side the head. I rubbed my head and looked over at Jeremy, who was rubbing his, too. The Hatter ran across the table and picked Alice up. He walked back across and sat down. The cat said something that made him mad and his eyes went from green to red, underneath them went from pink to black and he began to yell in a Scottish accent.

I zoned out for a while, thinking of Elena until she shook my shoulder.

"Fight scene." She whispered. I nodded and paid more attention.

Alice had on a suit of armor and had a sword. She was fighting a giant dragon and counting off 6 impossible things. She ended up cutting off it's head and winning the white queen back her crown. The Mad Hatter did a crazy dance and tried to convince Alice to stay in Underland with him. She left and went home.

I lost interest again and continued thinking about Elena. The movie went off and the girls sent Jer and I away so they could talk about it.

Damon?" Jeremy asked, slowly.

"What?"

"I...uh...Can I asked Bella out?" I turned and looked him over.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, the girls I usually go for die. Remember Vicki? and Anna?" I sighed.

"After the fight, do whatever you want." I said. Then turned and went to0 my room.


	14. Football!

**So, Sorry if I ruined Alice in wonderland for anyone! Anyway I got some news this morning that Ian is really upset about the oil spill. He went to the coast and some tide pools that were once full of life are now dead. It's really sad, do what you can to help, PLEASE! Oh, and Please vote on Teen Choice for Paul, Ian, and Nina, and TVD! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

BPOV

I walked up the stairs to Damon's room, knowing I'd find him there. I knocked and waited. He opened the door.

"You know you can just come in, Bella." I walked past him and sat on his bed.

"The Cullens want to help." I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked. He was smiling, but it was forced.

"The Cullens want-"

"How do they know?" He asked, cutting me off. Here, we go.

"Well...the night I got the movie I may have stopped by there..."

"For how long?"

"From midnight to eight am." A frown came across his face.

"And who did you spend this time with?" I closed my eyes and looked down.

"Edward." I whispered. Damon came to me and pulled my chin up.

"Open them." He demanded. I opened my eyes and his blue ones that were as clear as mine.

"He's dead." He whispered. "I'm gonna kill him." He stood up and started to look around. "Where are my keys?"

"Da-"

"Screw the keys I'll walk. I warned him to stay away..." He start toward the door and I jump in front of it.

"Stop!" I yelled. I'd never yelled at him before over anything. He looked at me shocked.

"They want to help, Damon. Their are seven of them, and we need them." I whispered. He looked down at me and then turned.

"You. Are. Grounded. For life." He whispered. "I mean it. I don't like this Bella."

"I understand." I whispered. "Now, come on. Football remember."

He grabbed me around my waist and held me for a few minutes.

"Don't grow up, okay?" He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't grow up. I want you to stay this way, I want you to need me to be here."

"Hey, "I whispered, pulling back to see his eyes. "I'll always need you, Damon. You my big brother, and nothing will change that. I love you."

"I love you, too." He took my hand and we went down stairs. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy were waiting.

"Edward said to meet where the Cullens play Baseball?" I nodded and walked out the door I ran to the clearing and Was met By a bear hug from Emmett.

"Em...Can't...breathe..." I whispered. He sat me down and I smiled at all of them.

"So, These are my brothers, Damon and Stefan. This is Stefan's girlfriend Elena. And This is Elena's brother Jeremy." I said, pointing each one out. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. You know Edward and Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Okay." Damon said. "I call captain."

"Me, too." Stefan said. _Oh God._

"Remember who taught you the game little boy." Damon said with a smirk. "Bella."

**"Edward." Stefan said.**

"Emmett." Damon.

**"Jeremy."**

Jasper."

**"Esme."**

"Alice."

**"Carlisle."**

"Rosalie."

**"Elena."**

We separated and the game started**.** Damon ended up tackling Elena with smile and whispered something in her that made her roll her eyes. Jeremy tackled me and we lost.

"Good game?" He said, helping me up. I brushed the mud off and smiled.

"Yeah, good game."

"Is that guy your boyfriend?" He asked, quietly. I knew he was talking about Edward.

"No." I said. Well, he wasn't he didn't ask me to be.

"Okay." Jer smileed brightly. It was hard not to love Jer, he was happy-ish. Some of the brightness left when Anna died.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked"Since..."

"I'm better." He said. "Not healed but..."

I hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, Jer." I whispered.

He held me and I felt someone come up behind me. I let Jeremy go and turned.

"Bella Can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"I'll be back." I told Jeremy and walked with Edward.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Elena's little brother, Jeremy." I said.

"And...To you?"

"He's a great guy that I can tell anything." I said. "Why?"

"Well you guys seem pretty close..."

"We are." I smiled. Edward didn't. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I thought...you and I."

"Look, I...I'm not looking for anything serious right now, I'm...There's to much going on."

"But last night..."

"Shut-up!" I whispered, looking around. "Last night was a spontaneous thing. I didn't plan it."

"So, we have nothing?" He asked softly.

"No. Not now." I turned and walked toward Damon and Jeremy.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm. "Do you love him?"

I jerked my arm away.

"I don't know." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "I was only in love once, and that ripped my heart out. I don't remember what love is."

I turned and ran this time. Damon caught me and held me tight and let the tears spill.

"Let's go home." He whispered to Jeremy. And we did.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

Damon laid Bella on her bed and Turned to me.

"I'm going to handle this once and for all. Stay with her." I nodded and he was gone.

Bella was laying on side, not looking at me, still crying. After a few minutes it drove me insane.

"Hey," I whispered, "Hey, come on Bells, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is." She said, tears still running down her face. "It really, really, is."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could not have me, Damon, Elena and Stefan." I said. She laughed humorlessly and looked away.

"Stefan? He brought him back." She whispered.

"But I'm here." I said pulling her face up to look in her eyes. "I'll do any thing for you."

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Even go downstairs and get the triple chocolate ice cream?" I laughed and nodded.

I got up and went down stairs and looked in the freezer. No ice cream. Damon must of hidden it again. The last time he got triple chocolate the girls went crazy and had a Johnny Depp Day, Pirates, Charlie and  
the chocolate factory, blow, and Edward Scissor-Hands. I still don't get what's so speacil about him.

I finally found it at the bottom of the freezer in the basement. I went straight back upstairs, stopping only to get two spoons. Bella was better, she wiping her late tears away and smiled at me.

"Sorry." She said.

"No problem. Here." She took the ice cream then looked up at me.

"Silly Jeremy. You bought two spoons, I only need one."

"Ha, ha. Make room, little girl. You have to share."

"No! My ice cream." She jumped up and ran out of the room. I followed her.

I chased her for a good ten or twenty minutes, before I caught her in the kitchen. I pulled her close so she couldn't get away.

"Ready to share?" I asked, softly.

"No!" She started to wiggle, trying get out of my arms. I realized how close we were then, our faces, our lips, inches apart.

She must have realized it too, because she stopped moving. We starred at each other for a long moment, before we started to lean in, and-

"Bella, Jer? You guys home?" Elena called, causing Bella and I to jump apart.

Stefan and Elena came into the kitchen and Stefan looked at Bella.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I've been better. But Jer helped a little."

Really?" He asked, turning towards me. "How so?"

"He got me Damon's triple chocolate ice cream." Bella looked at Elena with a smile. "Wanna split this and watch Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, and chocolate. Is it my birthday?" They grabbed spoons and headed to living room. I started to follow them.

"Stop." I did. "Turn." I did. Stefan was leaning against the counter, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and arms crossed. A small smile on his face.

"You like her." He said.

"So?"

"So, go for it."

"I can't...The guy she loved...I don't..." I couldn't find a good excuse.

"You can. She doesn't love him anymore. Jer, just do it. I'm going up, think about it. Night."

"Night." When he was gone I sat down and thought. I thought of Anna, of Vickie, and of what Damon told me the night I changed. About, how once you changed, you could pain off, stop feeling.

Why didn't Bella do that?


	16. Where Damon Went

DPOV

I ran through the woods, wondering where to find the Cullens house. Was it even in Forks? I kept running and then a scent hit me.

Alice.

I'd talked to her tonight and she was really nice. She seemed to like me a bit. I wondered if she'd still like me once I killed her brother. I followed the scent to large house, and stopped.

There were seven of them, and one of me. So, I wouldn't kill him. I'd rough him up a bit.I knocked on the door and Rosalie opened.

"What?" She asked

"I want to talk to your brother." I said, in the same tone she used with me. She didn't fool me for a second, with her Shut-up-and-Leave-Me-Alone-Attitude. I invented that attitude

"Which one?"

"Edward. Tell him to meet me in the woods." I said. Then I turned and went to the woods. He there a minute later. I was hidden in shadows.

"I asked you to stay away. That's all asked. I may not have done it nicely, but I did." I said coming forward. "But you couldn't do it, could you? You had to steal her innocence, instead. Why?"

He didn't say anything. He looked bad. Tired, hungry, whatever.

"Look, Bella, she's my baby. I raised her, just like a father would. I taught her to walk and talk. I taught her when to share her opinion and when to keep her mouth shut. I did all this, while I was abused by my father. It's hard, to see her like that." I just spilled a major piece of history. He looked up at me with those sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"_YOU_ were abuse." He sounded shocked.

"Still scarred, physically and emotionally. I never told Bella or Stefan though." I said.

"Why?"

"He was our Father. I didn't want to believe it. Only you and Katherine know." And who knows where she is.

"How long were you...?"

"From age six until the night he shot me."

"Shot you?" He asked.

"And Stefan. He shot his owns sons out of stupidity and pride. Because his sons were in love with aa vampire." I spat. "I still have that scar too."

"And...Bella?" He whispered.

"Ah, my baby." I whispered. "She was ill. Fatally ill." He nodded and just stood.

"Jeremy. He's good for her." I whispered.

"I"M good for her, too." He said.

"No, you didn't. He's been there, when needed, sometimes when he's not, but...I like him."

"Alice said Victoria will come within the next couple of days. We need to practice, feed. Get stronger." He said, dropping the subject.

"I'll go get them and we'll meet at the football Field." He nodded. I put my hand out.

"Truce. Until this fight is done." He looked at me for a moment and then put his hand in mine.

"Until this fight is done." 


	17. Waking Up Stefan

DPOV

I ran home and went in. Elena and Bella were watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Is that my triple chocolate ice cream?" I asked. They nodded. I rolled my eyes and ruffled Elena's hair as I passed.

"We're meeting the Cullens in an hour."

"Shh!" They said at the same time. I smiled, and went into the kitchen.

Jeremy was sitting at the table, but Stefan was no where to be seen.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Asleep." I sighed and got the Scotch out of the cabinet.

"I guess we'll have to wake him up." I said, pouring a shot and tossing it back. Then I head toward the stairs.

I walked into Stefan's room and wondered what to do to him. Tickle him, pour water on his head, or blast Nickelback really really loud in his ear...

Nickelback. Stefan hated hearing them when he first woke up. I ran to my room and grabbed my Ipod and speakers. i went back to his room and put the iHome right next to his head.

_**Were going out tonight (hey)**_  
_** To kick out every light (hey)**_  
_** Take anything we want (hey)**_  
_** Take everything in sight (hey)**_  
_** Were goin' til the world stops turning**_  
_** While we burn it to the ground at night**_

He jumped up, then glared at me.

"Thanks for the hearing damage." He muttered.

"That's nothing. I've woken up, hung over, with Marylin Mason full blast playing through ear buds.

He got up and punched my arm. Hard.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We're meeting the Cullens in an hour, get ready.

I ran out of the room and downstairs. Jeremy had joined the girls and I did to. I sat next to Elena and kissed her cheek. She looked at me.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged and watch a little of the movie

* * *

**I know it short. My dad and I are going to see Jonah Hex so I want a shower. I'll right a longer one later. Sorry again, bye**


	18. Practice

**Jonah Hex was awesome. It's about a confederate soldier. But, there were some crows in it and I thought, Civil War, Crow...DAMON'S IN THIS MOVIE! Haha, here's my next chapter.**  


* * *

DPOV

After the move was over, the girls went to change, and Jeremy looks at me.

"You like my sister?"

"Yeah."

"You can have mine if I can have yours."

"Deal." We laughed and it got really quite. Stefan came down and sat in the chair next to me. That didn't help, at all.

"Let's go." Bella said, ruffling Jeremy's hair as she past. He fixed it, got up, and followed her out the door. Stefan, knowing as well I did that Jeremy liked her, followed them. Elena and I were left alone.

"Should we-" I cut off her sentence with a kiss. I broke it almost as fast as I began it though.

"Sorry. I don't-" She kissed me again and I held her there.

"Don't apologize." She whispered. Then let me go. "But, we can't do that."

"I know." I said, not looking at her.

"Damon." She said, pulling my face back so she could see my eyes.

"What?"

"You know I love you, too, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish you'd choose you loved more." I said, pulling away from her and starting for the door. "Come on, don't want to be late."

Bella and Jeremy were standing with Stefan between them.

"Ready?" They asked.

"Yeah, let's go." We all ran to the football field, and waited. The Cullens arrived a moment later.

We all sat and watched as Jasper and Emmett provided an example and explained what to do. Then I stood.

"Okay, thanks for that." I told them. "I'm thinking, maybe you should learn to kill our kind, too."

"Shouldn't be to hard!" Emmett said loudly. "We only need a little wood and sunlight! Vampire kabobs."

"I'd rather burn than sparkle, big guy." I said, that wiped the smile off of his face. "Stefan?"

My brother got up and I started.

"The ones we face, if there are any, will be stronger than him. But, Emmett was right. All you need is a little wood, and good aim." I turned to my brother and pointed at his chest. "Right there."

"And if we miss?" Edward asked.

I looked at Stefan then back to him.

"Run." We said at the same time.

We practiced for a couple of hours, on both our kinds. I thought that if there was something like this going down, Katherine would know. And she hated Bella for stealing Stefan and I's attention. Plus, blood would be shed, on both sides.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

Practice was kind of fun. I got to talk to Emmett and Alice and I beat Jeremy. I could sense Edward's gaze on us, I knew he was hurting, but he'd move on. I had.

Damon helped Elena more than Stefan did, which made him happy. I don't think she minded to much either.

But even if it was fun, it took a lot out of you. I was exhausted when we were done. I was hanging on to Jeremy's arm, fighting to keep my eyes open when Alice gasped. She turned and looked Elena.

"You're going to betray us?" I looked over at her, knowing.

"What?" Elena asked, her head resting on Damon's shoulder.

"I...I saw you. With Victoria..." We all froze, even though we knew as soon as Alice spoke.

"Katherine." I murmured, holding Jeremy tighter. He put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I'll protect you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Who?" Emmett asked

"Katherine Peirce." Damon said, he'd put a protective around Elena, and Stefan didn't look too happy about it. "She's a heartless bitch that tricked me and Stefan in 1864. She hates Bella."

"Well, it's good thing you taught us to fight." Carlisle said, looking at me, worried.

"I am too tired to wrap my head around this tonight." Elena yawned.

"Same here." I said. "I haven't slept that great since I found out she was after me. And this, wore me out."

"Alright then." Jasper said, "You guys go on home, get the girls in bed. If anything becomes clearer, we'll let you know."

"Alright." Damon said. "Come on, sleepy head." He said, scooping Elena into his arms. Jeremy did the same with me and I felt...safe.

He ran me home and laid me in me in my bed.

"Jeremy?" Asked, when he tucked the blanket under my chin.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you stay with me." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Sure. Let me go get a chair from the kitchen and-"

"No." I said, grabbing his hand. "Please. I don't feel safe alone." He sighed and let his jacket slide off of his shoulders.

"Make room, little girl." He said. He laid down, on top of the blankets and put his arm around me.

I scooted closer to his and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and laid his head on top of mine.

"Are you scared?" I whispered.

"No." He whispered back.

"I am."

"Don't be." He sat up and looked in to my eyes. "I will protect you, Damon, Stefan, and the Cullens will, too. You have nothing to be afraid of." His eyes burned, and he was kind of mad.

I starred at him for a second, my sleepiness gone. The fire in eyes slowly burned out and he starred back. We started to lean again and this we weren't interrupted.

The kiss start a fire in me that burned all over. My fingers locked in his hair and his were in mine. We stayed that way for a while and when we broke, we looked at each other again

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." 


	20. Stefan's Talk

ElenaPOV

Damon laid me on my bed. I starred up at him as he tucked me in.

"Damon..." I whispered. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bad.

"For not being able to choose." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be, sweetheart. It's not your fault." He got up. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you, too." I mummbled, then fell straight into sleep.

DPOV

I closed Elena's door, and turneed around.

"Damn it Stefan." I said, jumpping backwards. "Warn somebody, you scarred the hell out of me."

Stefan didn't laugh. He didn't smile, smirk, he didn't do any thing.

"We need to talk." I put a hand over my heart.

"Stefan, are you...breaking up with me?" I chuckled a little, but I didn't get anything from Stefan.

"Downstairs, Damon." I headed for the stairs and muttered,

"Kill joy."

When I made it down stairs, I poured my self a drink.

"You want one?" I asked.

"No. Sit down, Damon." I did.

"Stay away from Elena." He said simply

I stood and walked over to him. He wasn't intimidated, I wasn't that much bigger than him, but he was a little scarred. He knew, if it came down to it, I could kick his ass.

"First off, little boy, don't use that tone with me when I'm sober enough to notice."

"When are you ever sober." He retorted.

"Second, I can friends with who ever I want. Wether it's your girlfriend, Bella's best friend, or just some random guy. I'm a grown man, I can handle myself."

"This isn't about you, this is about Elena." Stefan snapped.

"We're friends, Stefan." I said, probably for the millionth time. "We're really good friends. And, unless she wants to change it, it will stay that way. So I suggest you drop this, and go to bed. We worked pretty hard tonight, it we'll do it again tomorrow. Goodnight, little brother."

With that, I tossed back the rest of my drink, put the glass down, and went to my room.


	21. Dreams, Goodbyes, and Choices

BPOV

We fell asleep after a little while. Damon came to check on us and he knows we're together. He's not very happy that Jer's staying in my room though.

I opened my eyes but I knew I wasn't wake._ I was in a field. Katherine was starring at me, Smiling._

_"Hello, Isabella." She said sweetly._

_"Katherine." She began to slowly walk around the field._

_"You look very happy in your little life. Pretending to be human, clinging to your brothers." She said stopping in front of me. I gulped._

_"And your new boyfriend." She smiled again, showing all her teeth. "He looks tasty."_

_"Stay away from him!" I meant to yell it, but came out only as a whisper. Katherine's hand came around my throat in a vice grip._

_"Listen here you little brat! I do what I want to who I want! Whether it be your darling big brother Damon, your little boyfriend, your ex and his famliy, ANYONE!" The veins uner her eyes came out and her fangs were exposed._

_"NO!" I heard Damon yell. Katherine was gone and Damon was on top of her._

_"RUN!" He yelled at me. Katherine pushed him off of her, and then bit him. He yelled out in pain-_

"Damon!" I yelled sitting up. Three things happened at once, Jeremy's arms were around me, pulling me to his chest. My light was on and Damon and Stefan Were there, stakes in hand, looking around, and Elena was at my side.

Damon looked at me, "What happened?"

"I...I had a nightmare. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Damon said, sitting next to Elena. " You're under a ton of stress right now." I nodded.

"Go back to sleep." Stefan said gently. I looked over at him. I'd never been close to him and now it could be to late. I pushed Jeremys Arms away and wrapped my arms around Stefan.

"I'm sorry I've been so bad to you, Stefan, you didn't deserve it. I love you." Stefan Held me there.

"It's alright, I love you, too." I let him go and hugged Elena.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you when met, and I'm sorry about such a bitch to you, too. Either of my stupid brother's would be lucky to have you." She didn't reply, but held me tighter. When I let her go there  
were tears in her eyes, she understood why I was doing this, and when I looked at Damon, I knew he did, too.

"Bella, this isn't goodbye." He snapped. "This is nothing! I've faced worse on my own when I was a kid! This is just a test!"

"What have you faced Damon? This could kill us!" I yelled at him

He took a deep breath and pulled me to him.

"This. Is. Not. Goodbye." He whispered. I nodded in to his chest. He knew it was, too.

ElenaPOV

After what Bella had said, I knew I needed to put a rest to my feelings. I went to Stefan room and waited.

"Hey." He said when He came in. That moment had put a strain on his heart. He'd never been close to Bella and he was ashamed of that.

"I need to talk to you." I said. "Sit." He did and I took a deep breath.

"I don't want history to repeat it's self, Stefan. I...I've been having feelings for Damon." I didn't look at him when I said this.

"I know." He whispered. "I could tell. Elena." He grabbed my hand. "Be happy. That's all I want."

"I can't choose, Stefan! I love you! I love him! I...I don't know what to do!" I began to cry and Stefan pulled me to him. I felt safe in his arms, I felt safe in Damon's.

"Shh...It's okay..."

I stayed in Stefan's room that night. I was too tired to make it back to my room.

Now I only had to make a choice.


	22. Brothers

SPOV

My phone rang, after Elena fell asleep. I picked it up, it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Stefan?" He asked.

"You called my phone."

"Alice had another vision." I froze.

"Damon! Get up here!" I yelled, he was by my side in an instant.

"What did she see?" I asked.

"The fight...Is in two days." I looked at Damon, his face held no emotion. He looked from me, to Elena, and then down the hallway where Bella and Jeremy were.

"Okay, thanks for calling, I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and put the phone down.

Damon hadn't moved, just stood and starred. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"We need to talk." He said, then headed for the door. I followed him downstairs and he poured two drinks.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me with pained eyes. I always wondered how he and Bella got blue eyes. Fathers were green and Mothers were Brown.

"What is it?"

"I should have told you before, I don't know how to say it, now...I've only ever told two other people..." He mumbled, drinking his scotch.

"What are going on about?" I asked.

"Our Father wasn't the man you thought he was." He said quietly.

"Damon, I know he killed us, and took Kath- HER- away, but he wasn't that-"

"Yes, he was!" Damon snapped. "He was that bad! He was a horrible man and deserved a much, MUCH, more painful death than what he got. He deserved to suffer."

"Do _NOT_ disrespect him."

"He deserves it!"

"He's our Father!"

"He abused me!" I froze. Damon looked away from me and didn't say anything.

"How...Why...When...You're lieing."

Anger filled his eyes and he pulled his shirt off. There were scars all over him, only visible if you were looking.

"Does it look like I'm lieing, now, Stefan?" He whispered.

"He wouldn't have done it without reason." I whispered back.

"He had a reason, he liked my pain."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference." He muttered. He put his shirt back on.

"So...Why didn't you warn me...Before you went to war?"

"He wouldn't have touched you. He liked you. You were his favorite."

"What happened to us, Damon? We used to be best friends." I said. He smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Katherine happened. I wanted her, you had her. She promised to change me, and she changed you, too."

"I'm sorry, Damon." I whispered.

"She didn't care anyway." He said. "But, you're right. We are brothers. And we need to work on that."

I smiled and looked at him.

"Isn't this where we hug?" I asked.

"_NO_!" He said backing away. "No, no, no."

"Come on, Damon!" I said.

"Fine." He muttered.

I hugged him. It'd been 145 years since I'd last hugged my brother. It was different than it was the last time. He smelled like alchol, leather, and whatever clogune he wore now. He used to just smell like Damon, like dirt, sweat, and sun.

He pushed me away and finished his drink.

"Go to bed, Stefan." He said. "If we make it out of this fight, we'll work on being a family again. You, me, and Bella."

I nodded. "Good night."

"Night."

"I...Love you, brother." I said. He turned and looked at me, then smiled.

"I love you too." 


	23. More Goodbyes

BPOV

I woke up the next morning, happy. I had Jeremy, I had two amazing brothers, and one new best girlfriend.

I got up slowly, Jeremy was still asleep. I went downstairs where I found Damon, looking through some old pictures.

"I remember that." I said pointing at the picture of us in Spain.

"Yeah." He said turning the page. I sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he looked worried. Too, worried.

"Edward called Stefan last night." He said quietly. "Alice had a vision. We have until tomorrow."

I felt like I couldn't move. I had one day with my brothers. With Elena. With Jeremy. Damon put his arm around me.

"You know we won't let her near you." He whispered.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I whispered. He laughed softly.

"Me?" He asked. "Because Of Katherine?"

"Yes. she could hurt you, Damon."

"No, I'm superman, remember."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dami. You can't tell me fairy tales." He sighed.

"I can't promise you anything, but I will _never_ leave you." He whispered. Tears welled in my eyes, and I turned my face into his chest.

"I'm scarred." I whispered. He held me tight and kissed my hair.

"Shh...baby...It's okay, I'm here." We stayed there for a while, the world forgotten.

"I want to talk to Stefan." I whispered. Damon let me go and I looked up at him.

"Have _you_ talked to Stefan?"

"Yes, we had a brotherly love moment last night." He muttered. I got up and kissed the top of his head, then went upstairs. I walked to Stefan's door and knocked.

"Come in." He said. I walked in and he smiled.

"Hey." He said. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Remember, after Damon left, whenever I had a nightmare I ran to your room, crawled in your bed and hit you till you woke up." He smiled again.

"Yeah, you hit pretty hard back then."

"What happened to us, Stefan?"

"You have no idea how many times I've asked that question. You and Me, Me and Damon..."

"How about, if we make it out of this fight, we work on it?"

"You took Damon's idea." I smiled and hugged him. He held me there, longer than Damon did.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you, too." He whispered back. He let me go and I left his room.

I went back to mine and found Jeremy awake.

"Morning." I said, walking in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he must have sensed it, the tension in the house was unbearable.

"The fight is tomorrow." I whispered. He didn't say anything, neither did I. What was there to say? Goodbye? I love you?

"Well, then," He finally said, "I guess we need to get some more practice in. Feed, and get some rest." I nodded.

"I'll call the Cullen's." I said, pulling out my phone. I dialed their number and Alice answered on the first ring.

"Football field. Ten minutes. Bye." She said quickly. I hung up and got dressed. We all went to the field. It was easier today than the last time. After a few hours Damon said we should stop, Feed, and rest up. I wanted to talk to all the Cullen's really fast though. I went tpo Alice first.

"Alice, you were my best friend, the only other girl I knew I could trust. I love you." I said hugging her. I moved to Emmett.

"Em, you were like a third big brother. I love you, too." He picked me up and hugged me tight. Next was Jasper.

"We weren't that close but you were like a brother, you fought for me when James was after me, I love you." I hugged him and went to Rosalie.

"We never got along. I don't know why or what I did to make you hate me, but I love you anyway."

"Carlisle, you were the father I never got to have. You treated me like a daughter, I love you." I hugged him and went to Esme.

She threw her arms around me and I couldn't speak. She's the only mother I ever had.

I went to Edward and stopped.

"You were my first love, Edward." I whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I'll never forget that." I hugged him then went back to my family.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Damon said. "It was nice to meet you."

Stefan and Elena said their goodbyes and we were gone.


	24. Fight

_**HI! So I meant to put this on my last chapter but I'm gonna start working on a series of one shot sing fics. so, if you have a song that you think matches Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, or any other main characters, send me a private message. Thanks BYE! **_

* * *

BPOV

I woke up early the next morning. Today was the day and I was scarred. Jer and I slept together last night, we want at least one time together in case something happened. I stepped quietly in the hallway, though I'm sure no one was really asleep.

Damon had pretended not to worry, but the fear and dispare were buryed deep inside.

Stefan didn't try as hard to cover it up. He and Elena had turned in early.

Elena looked worse than anyone else. She had feelings for both of my brothers and now there was a full on war starring her in the face.

And Jeremy. He was just trying to hold it together. He'd lost so much already...

Damon's door opened down the hall and Elena stepped out.

"Oh, hi." She said, seeing me.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I whispered. She shook her head.

"Come on." She said, walking to the stairs. "Let's get something to eat before the boys raid the fridge."

We went to the kitchen and I got a blood bag.

"So, you slept with both of my brothers last night?" I asked.

"No." She whispered. "I...I broke up with Stefan." My head shot up.

"Before you yell at me, you have to understand...Things have been hard between us for a few years now. And this just broke it."

"So..." I finished my blood bag and looked her in the eye. "You're with Damon now?"

"No. We talked." She said. I nodded again and hopped off my stool. I hugged her again and sighed.

"I hope you end up with him. I want you to be my sister." I whispered.

"I will be either way." She whispered back. "I already am."

Damon came down and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning Sunshine." He said. He kissed Elena's cheek and grabbed some blood.

"Is St. Stefan up yet?" I shook my head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to deal with you two." He said. Elena smacked his chest and fixed a cup of coffee.

A few hours later I was hugging my brothers again, and crying again. The Cullens were having a family moment also.

"It's time." Alice said. We stepped in the field and waited.

Slowly, almost one by one, the others came out of the trees. There was at least fifty of them. Katherine and Victoria came out last.

"Kill them." Victoria said. The new borns came at us as we ran at them. I felt bones snap beneath my hands as I rammed a stake into ones heart. I was a wild rush

I helped Emmett rip one apart, staked a few more, and helped take Victoria down

I had my hands around her throat and said, "Goodbye, You heartless _**BITCH**_!" And ripped her head off. We tossed it in the fire and continued with the rest.

When they were all dead, The first thing I was hug Jeremy.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered. All around us People were holding each other tight and not letting go.

I hugged Elena and told her I loved her. Then I hugged Stefan. I held him the tightest. I was going to have my brother back.

I hugged Alice and promised her a shopping spree. Then promised Emmett an arm wrestling match. Everyone was happy until I noticed something was missing.

"Where's Damon?"


	25. Where Damon Was

_**Okay, so I know everyone was afraid for Damon! So heres his chapter, I tried to make it a little different than the other ones, so no flames! I only want good reveiws! And I still need songs for the one shots thing. Send me your name with the songs and I'll try to put that in there to. Okay heres DAMON!**_

* * *

DPOV

I woke up somewhere deep in the woods, shirt gone and arms tied above my head.

"Good morning sunshine." I looked around and saw Katherine filing her nails.

"Where am I?"

"The woods, silly." She said, getting up. She ran her sharp nail softly down my cheek, then tapped my temple. "I thought you were the smart one."

I pulled on the ropes she had around my wrist, but they didn't budge.

"What kind of rope are you using now a days?" I asked pulling again.

"Ones enlaced with vervain." She smiled evilly. "That way the more you struggle, the more pain you're in."

I stopped pulling and looked down at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered. She stood on tip-toes and kissed my neck.

"Mm-hm...But not yet." The same words I'd used with Caroline.

"Why?" I snapped. "I didn't turn you in, Stefan did. I tried to save you! I loved you!" I yelled.

Slap! It echoed off the trees.

"Don't use that tone with me, Damon Salvatore!" Katherine hissed. "I changed you and I kill you."

"Ow." I muttered. "Why does everyone slap me?" She laughed lightly and kissed my neck again.

"Because you deserve it." She whispered. I felt her tongue run across my skin and I moaned.

"Same old Damon." She said, doing it again. I felt her fangs sink into my throat, but I was beyond caring.

She pulled away and let the blood run down my throat. I starred at her. Long legs, covered by thin denim, flat stomack, covereed by weak silk...

"You and that little sister of yours." She said, walking around slowly. "I thought Stefan was bad, you two were barely seperable.

My blood had trickled down to where my jeans were. Katherine swooped down and licked up my chest, and moaned.

"You were always so sweet." She whispered, sucking my neck.

"Want a taste?" She asked, leaning toward me. I closed my eyes as her lips touched mine. I tasted my blood still on her lips, her tounge.

She broke the kiss and looked at me, I starred back.

"Have you missed me?" She whispered. I nodded once. She ran her nails across my stomach and I hissed in pleasure.

"What did you miss, Damon?" Katherine asked.

"Everything." I murmured. "Cut me down and I'll show exactly what I missed." She slapped me again.

"Do you think I'm that _**STUPID**_!" She yelled.

"Damn it, woman!" I said, face stinging "Stop slapping me!"

She turned on her heel and walked away from me.

"I'm going to get a bite to eat. You think about what you've done." With that she was gone.

I pulled on the ropes and a little bit of vervain dripped onto my wrist. It stung like hell.

All I could do was try to send a mental message and hope it got through.


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV

"Where could he be?" I asked. I was in full on panic mode.

"Bella, calm down." Jeremy said.

"Calm Down? My big brother is MISSING and you want me to CALM DOWN?" I yelled.

"Bella." Stefan said grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look at him. "Bella, calm down. We'll find him. I promise."

I held him tight and let my tears come. "What if we don't? What if..."

"Shh...No what if's. He's fine. I can feel it." He pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "Okay?"

"No." I whispered. He kept an arm around me and looked at the Cullens.

"You didn't get him by accident?"

"No. We looked at everyone we got."

"When's the last time anyone saw him?"

"He was there when we killed Victoria." Emmet said. "That other girl was going into the woods and he followed her."

I clung tighter to Stefan.

"Katherine." I whispered.

Elena gasped and everyone looked at her. Her eyes were kind of glazed over. A moment later she blinked rapidly and looked around.

"Elena..." I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Katherine has him." She whispered. "He's tied up. Ropes have vervain in them."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's never been there." I lost my hope.

"Well," Stefan said, "let's go find him."

DPOV

I knew my mental voice got to Elena, but they'd have to figuar out the where I was. It was just a big, empty clearing. I heard a twig snap and my head shot up.

It was only Katherine.

"You killed all my new friends." She pouted. She walked over to me, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She ran her hands through my hair.

"This won't do." She said. "I has to be curly again."

She ran her hands down my neck and chest. Her touch swirled up old memories of love and lust.

"We can go away together, Damon." She whispered. "Just us."

"Can't until you let me go." She smiled.

"Later."

"Why not now? That grass looks soft." Her eyes lit up a bit. She walked up to me and put her hand on my chest.

I felt something sharp poke my stomach. She had a stake.

"You can't bribe me with sex." She whispered.

"You don't scare me." I whispered back.

"Really?" She asked.

The last thing I saw was her raise the stake and plunge it into my chest. Right next to my heart.

"We could have had so much fun." She said sadly.

Then it all went black.


	27. Chapter 27

_**YEAH! YOU GUYS GOT MAD CAUSE I GAVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER! okay SO i WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVEIWS FOR MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! THAT GOES FOR YOU STEFAN LEE! HA, I SPOTLIGHTED YOU, LITTLE BROTHER!  
**_

* * *

SPOV

We all took off in groups, looking for Damon. I couldn't believe it. I finally got my brother back and now he's MIA.

"A clearing..." Bella whispered, as we ran. "But which one?"

I stop and smelled the air, trying to find Damon's scent anywhere.I caught it, just barely, though.

"Bella!" I said, grabbing her arm. "That way!"

We ran in the direction, and the scent grew stronger. Then Bella stopped.

"What?" I asked, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Blood." She whispered. "Lots of blood. Stefan, he's hurt!" I smelled it, too. And vervain.

"Come on, Bella, we have to get to him. Now." I pulled her arm and we started to run again. Alice must have seen it because everyone appeared after a moment.

The scent got stronger as we found a thinning in the trees.

"He's there." Bella said. "I can feel it." I knew what she meant, we, Damon, Bella, and I, always had a weird connection. We always knew when the other was in trouble.

We all went though the trees and saw Damon laying on his face in the dirt.

"Damon!" Elena and Bella ran to him. They rolled him over and there was a stake.

"Oh, no." Bella whispered. She pulled it out and put her ear to his chest.

"Thank God." she whispered. "She missed his heart by inches, Stefan! We have to get him out here!"

"Okay." I said. "Emmett, would you mind..." He stepped up at once.

"Not so fast." A voice said. We all looked up. _Katherine._

"You killed _all_ my friends. You can sacrifice one person." She said, looking at us all coldly.

All I could do was look at her. She was pure evil in a woman's form. How could we kill her when she had a good two century's or more on all of us.

"Stefan." She said, a small smirk on her face. She walked straight in front of me. "My Stefan." She whispered, touching my cheek. I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me." I growled. She slapped me.

"Show me some respect, Stefan Lee!" She said dangerously. "I am your maker."

"I don't give a damn who you are." I said. "My brother's almost dead."

"Almost?" She pouted. "You mean I missed?"

"Just barely." Bella whispered.

Katherine turned. "You keep your mouth shut, you little _brat!_ If it weren't for _you_ I'd have both of my boys." She snapped.

Bella stood up, walked over to Katherine, and slapped her.

"Bitch!" Bella yelled. "I sat and watched as you messed with my brothers and did nothing because I was scarred of you! But I'm not scarred anymore."

Katherine glared evilly at her, stepping forward.

_Stefan, _Bella's mental voice hit me. _Kill her!_

I felt a stake press into my hand and looked over. Edward nodded and I looked at Bella. Her and Katherine were standing directly in front of each other.

I moved quickly and quietly behind Katherine and stabbed the stake into her stomach.

She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Dumb ass!" Bella yelled. "I said kill her!"

"No, _you_ kill her." Bella looked at me and smiled.

She knelt next to Katherine and pulled the stake out of her stomach.

"This," She whispered, raising the stake above her head, "is for my brother's."

She slammed the stake in between Katherine's ribs and with one last scream, She was dead.


	28. Chapter 28

**So, I know you guys are probably mad as hell at me but I'm back now. I was at my friends for five days and we were at swimming pools and the lake and even a water park. So, sorry! Here you guys go!**** I also read The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner. I HATE Riley. The part in Damon's point of view he's asleep, knocked out, whatever**.

BPOV

I turned from Katherine's body to that of my brother. Elena had managed to bandage the wound. Damon still wasn't awake.

"We have to get him home." I whispered, kneeling next to him.

"I'll help." Emmett said, stepping forward. I nodded.

"Just get him to the house. Carlisle, can we borrow an IV, I don't think he can drink any blood." Carlisle nodded. Emmett picked Damon up and we ran home.

Emmett laid him down on his bed and looked at me.

"You were awesome today! Totally kick-ass!" He said.

"Thank you, Em, for everything." I whispered, hugging him.

"He'll be okay." Emmett whispered, trying to make me feel better. "I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep. He did." I said, pushing away from him and going to Damon's side.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Can I do anything?" He asked.

"Can you turn back time?"

"No. I wish I could." He said, looking down at me. I smiled.

"You can go home. There isn't much anyone can do. Just hope, and pray." I sighed. He nodded.

"Call me, okay. Anytime." I nodded and he was gone. Elena joined at his side a few minutes later. She took his hand and whispered a prayer.

Carlisle came in after a while and hooked up the IV. He showed us how to switch the blood bags out and told us to call if anything happened.

DPOV

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times because of the brightness.

It was all white at first. Then it got clearer. Their were buildings, and trees, and people.

I stood and walked toward it all in awe. People smiled at me and waved.

"Where am I?" I murmured. The people laughed and kept walking.

"Damon!" A woman's voice called. I looked toward it and gasped.

"Rose?" I whispered. She threw herself at me and hugged me tight. She looked and smelled the same as she had in 1864.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh, what does it matter? You're here!" She kissed me and the sparks flew.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

She laughed and pulled my hand. "Come on." She pulled me down the street.

"You've been a bad boy, it's shock you're even here."

"Where is here?"

"You really don't know?" I shook my head and she stopped.

"Damon, you're in Heaven."


	29. Chapter 29

DPOV

"What?"

"Heaven. I know, I'm surprised, too. But, lets get you some better clothes." I looked down. I was still shirtless in my black jeans.

"Okay..." I said.

She led me to a me to a little shop down the street and walked down a few aisles.

"Ha! Here you go." She handed me a white button up shirt and pants.

"Got anything more...Black?" She laughed again.

"Nope. We all wear white."

"Yeah...but I don't wear white." I said.

"Well, you do now."

"No, I don't. I've been dressing myself for the past...whatever amount of years and I do not wear white."

"Put the clothes on Damon."

"No."

"Damon, put them on."

"No."

"Damon-"

"Okay, how about this, I just put the shirt on?"

"Whatever. You are so stubborn!" I handed her the pants back and slipped the shirt on.

"Now, send me home." I said.

"It doesn't work that way, Damon."

"Well it's going to work that way this time. I have to get back to Bella, and Stefan. I promised we'd be a family again! I have to be with Elena!"

"Stop! Who's Elena?"

"I...uh...Funny story..."

"Really? I wouldn't mind a laugh."

"I...um...She...She's Stefan's ex..."

"I'm not laughing yet, go on."

"And...I love her, too." I closed my eyes ready for the smack to the side of my head. When it didn't come I opened my eyes. That's when she slapped me.

"Fine." She said. "I'll see what I can do."

"What?"

"I'll have to send your guardian angel to the big guy and that may take a little while. You're lucky you aren't completely dead yet. You're still in transition. "

I nodded. "Thank you!"

"Come on, you must be hungry."

She took my arm and continued walking.


	30. Chapter 30

DPOV

We walked to a small cafe place and she sat at an outside table. I joined her and grabbed a menu.

"Um...Where's the blood?" I asked, scanning it. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Vampires usually don't come to Heaven, Damon. We don't have blood. You'll just have deal." I sighed and looked again.

"I'm not really hungry." I said. "I really need to get home!"

"I don't control that."

"I know. But who will take care of Bella? I'm the only one who really knows her! I can't...I have to be there. And Stefan, who'll annoy the hell out of him!" She gasped and looked around.

"You just cursed. You can't do that here!"

"But I-"

"NO! This is Heaven, a holy place! You don't curse in church do you?"

"Last time I checked Hell was a place. And it's in the bible. So is Damn and Ass." I smirked, I was winning this time. She huffed and stood.

"I'm going to see how your trial is going."

"Wait! What do I do?"

"Fine, I'll take you to someone who I know will keep you in line?"

She lead the way to a fancy mansion in the middle of town. She knocked and waited patiently. The door opened and I stepped back. It was my father.

"Ah, Rose! How can I help you."

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Can you watch your eldest son while I check on something?"

"Damon?"

"Yes, Father." I said. His eyes focused on me in shock.

"Okay, Come in Damon." I did he said goodbye to Rose and turned to me. "What are you doing in Heaven?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I snapped. "Do they let child abusers in here now?"He glared at me and huffed.

"Nice place. You always did like to be the center of attention, Father. I always knew you a vain person."

"Do not come into my house and disrespect me!" He yelled coming at me. I was faster now though.

I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back and slammed him against a wall.

"I am not afraid you. I have the upper hand now!" I said. "I'm not a little boy anymore!" He struggled against me and I twisted his wrist. He yelled out in pain and I dropped him to the floor. "I have seen things that would blow your mind, Father. Death, life, love, pain. None of it is fun, trust me."

We starred at each other for a very long time, until Rose came in with another pretty girl.

"Hello." I said, looking at her. She giggled a little and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Damon, this is Cristie, your guardian angel."

"So you're all way watching over me?" I asked, moving a little closer. She nodded.

"Even when I'm showering?" She blushed and giggled again.

"Enough!" Rose snapped. "Cristie, tell him." Cristie smiled and looked up at me.

"You're going home."


	31. Chapter 31

DPOV

"Are you serious?" Cristie nodded and I hugged her. I don't know why I did, but I did. I hugged her tight and spun her around.

"Thank you." I said, when I put her down.

"Don't mention it. No, seriously, don't mention it. Other people will want to go, too."

"Okay." I said. "So...how does it work?"

"I don't know. I can't do it!" I looked at her.

"Then how do I get home?"

"Oh, I know! Fred! He sends people back!" Cristie snapped her fingers and a dark haired man appered.

"Fred! This guy is going back to Earth. Do your magic!" Fred gave her a little look.

"I Didn't send her back to Earth!" He snapped. "She hit the return button!"

"Then...How do I get back?" I asked. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Fine. I'll try."

* * *

BPOV

I was holding Damon's hand in mine, starring at him, waiting.

"Bella," Jeremy said from the door way, "Come to bed."

"No." I said. "I want to be here."

He sighed and came to sit next to me.

"Look at me." I did. "He'll be okay. But not eating and not sleeping isn't helping anything."

"I can't leave, Jer. He's been there for me my whole life. Now it's my turn." He sighed again and rubbed my back.

"Okay, but at least eat something?" I nodded and he got up. When he was gone, I looked at Damon.

"Wake up. Please." I squeezed his hand and he returned the pressure.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Bella?" He whispered, his eyes not opening.

"Damon! Elena! Stefan!" I yelled. Everyone came running and Damon's eyes opened.

"Damon!" Elena and I said, moving to his sides.

"Hey." He said

"Hey? That's all you have to say? " Elena asked. "After being out for three days? I thought..." She stopped, tears in her eyes. Damon sat up.

"Hey...Come here, Both of you..." He pulled me and Elena down next to him held us close. "I would never. leave you. Either of you."

He kissed the top of our heads and looked up. Stefan was smiling t him and he smiled back.

"So, what were you dreaming of?" I asked. Damon looked down at me, then to Elena.

"It's not important. I'm home now." He said softly. I smiled and hugged him tight.

He was right, Damon was home and that was all that mattered.


	32. The End Haha Stefan!

**10 years later.**

DPOV

I woke up when the alarm beeped next to me. I turned it off and started to get up.

"No..." Elena said, putting her arms around my waist. "Ten more minutes."

I chuckled and kissed her hair. "Must we go through this every morning?"

"Please?"

"You were almost late yesterday, Miss Gilbert, you know I hate tardiness." She rolled her eyes.

"And what, Mr. Salvatore, would happen if the school bored knew you were sleeping with your best student?"

I laughed and kissed her.

Elena and I had been married two years ago and Stefan had met Alex three years ago. Bella and Jeremy have been together for ten years and he had me help him pick a ring for her last week.

"You know, you never did tell me what you dreamed of ten years ago." She said sitting up and straddling my waist.

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"Please? I'll wear the school girl outfit tonight?" She batted her eyelashes at me and I was lost.

"Heaven." I said. "I was in Heaven."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." She got up. "I need a shower, care to join me?"

I shot up and we in there instantly.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up as Damon's alarm went off above me.

"Stupid super-hearing." I said, burying my head into a pillow.

I heard Jeremy chuckle beside me.

"Good morning sunshine."

"What about morning is good?" I muttered, looking at him.

"Seeing you."

"I look like a mess."

"You look cute. Your hair all messy, with a sleepy little smile. And I'm the only one who get's to see as soon as I wake up. It's perfect."

"You are such a sweet talker, Jeremy Gilbert." I said crawling on top of him. "I like it, say something else good about me."

"You are great in be-"

"That's enough, Gilbert." Damon said. I looked up and he was lounging against the door frame.

"Up and at 'em, children, I don't want you to be late for my class."

Damon was the American history teacher at the high school.

"Kay. Let me see if Alice or Edward send me a facebook message first." I said sitting up. Damon frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have anything to wear that covers you up?"

I looked down at my tank top and short shorts, and back up to him.

"Dami, it's California." I said. "And at least I have clothes on, unlike my adorable big brothers, who's rooms are next door and right over my head."

I smiled and his frown deepened. "Get dressed, Miss Salvatore. If your late again, detention." He turned and walked down the hallway.

* * *

SPOV

"Stefan!" Alex said, shaking my shoulder. "Stefan Lee, wake up!"

"Why?"

"School, sweetie. Damon's threatening to fail us!"

"He always does."I sat up and sighed.

"Four more weeks. then freedom on California beaches! Think about it!"

"I have. But Damon keeps piling homework on me and I have to stop." She laughed and brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Soon, sweet heart." She kissed me and was out the door.

We all got our happy endings, there may have been rough patches but we faced them and it all worked out just fine.


End file.
